


Реинкарнация

by WTF Women 2019 (WTF_Women_2018)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [29]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 06:53:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17555486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Women_2018/pseuds/WTF%20Women%202019
Summary: когда желание превышает возможности





	Реинкарнация

Она забирается к нему на колени. Ловит ласку всем телом, выгибается.

Смеётся. Любит его.

Он единственный, кто понимает.

— Милая, — шепчет он. — Милая. Спасибо, что приходишь.

Ему за пятьдесят, и она — сама безымянная — давно забыла его имя. Вообще-то, она наверняка умнее прочих, но некоторые вещи однажды просто перестали помещаться в ее голову.

Они познакомились ещё до Авроры. Иногда, урывками, она вспоминала тяжелый шёлк первого бального платья, звериный рёв революции, его юное счастливое лицо. Это было ужасно смешно, но он и впрямь служил у них конюхом, и она, совращенная сладким неравенством, повторяла архаичный грех своей матери и матери ее матери…

Чёрная сажа на обгоревших стенах, крики, красный — кровь, синий — небо, белый — ночная рубашка, в которой она перелезала через балкон. Он ждал внизу — он не хотел ее смерти. Он хотел радости.

Замуж она выходила в сером. Хотела в белом, но после залпа Авроры белое было искоренено. Он утверждал, что случайно. Вроде бы цель была другая — чтобы все вокруг стали такими же счастливыми, как они сами.

Она — глупая, глупая! — плохо теперь помнила, но если сосредоточиться, то вспоминалось, что счастливым мало кто стал. Все, в основном, стали мертвыми.

С другой стороны, знакомых конюхов у неё было немного, а уж они-то наверняка выиграли от этого бедлама.

Детей у них не было, родителей тоже, они даже хомячка не завели. До хомячков ли. Революция, гражданская война, мировая…

Но у него была она, у неё был он. Они проросли друг в друга, как две ивы, протаяли, как февральские снега. Просочились слезами.

— Когда я умру, — говорила она, — я стану снежинкой и упаду тебе в руки. Или солнечным лучиком — буду щекотать тебя по утрам. Я читала в Ведах. Если я буду очень-очень хорошей, то снова стану человеком, а если не очень — то животным или растением. Но я бы хотела лучиком. Или хотя бы фиалкой — ты будешь прятать меня от солнца и поливать раз в сутки.

— Тшш, — пугался он.

Бедный, бедный он. Он боялся всего, что было запрещено не только делать, но и думать. Но кому мог причинить вред индуистский трактат, который уничтожили ещё до ее рождения? Все, что она читала, он находил устаревшим, а все, о чем мечтала, — опасным.

Иногда прошлое вставало перед глазами, словно фотографический снимок, но чаще смазывалось в движение окуляра фотоаппарата — все серое и ничего не разобрать.

Самое обидное, что она даже не помнила, как умерла. То ли ее с кем-то перепутали, то ли зашли не в тот дом. То ли просто она стояла не на том месте и погибла исключительно на заднем фоне всеобщих перемен. Она не обижалась. Понимала. Всем было не до хомячков.

Но она обещала.

В одну из грозовых ночей он шептал, что пожалуйста-пожалуйста. Я верю.

— Мы встретимся, — шептал он. — Пусть мы умрем и станем звездами, или нет, не звёздами — я читал, между ними очень большое расстояние, мы станем двумя нитями в одном полотне — ляжем рядом и плотно-плотно. И будем такие незаметные на чьём-то пальто, что никому до нас и дела не будет.

Он был тогда нервный. Наверное, дела у революции шли не очень, если у них в постели завелись такие мысли.

Она-то в этом не очень разбиралась. Сейчас разбиралась получше, но, к сожалению, теперь в голове все очень путалось. Глупая голова совершенно не могла удержать нужную информацию и постоянно отвлекалась на ерунду. Запахи, звуки, бесконечное непрерывное движение. В отчаянии она закрывала глаза и уходила в стазис, чтобы ненадолго передохнуть от человеческого мельтешения. Но зато она его нашла! Значит, не такая уж и глупая!

Нашла и не узнала. Фотоснимок тридцатилетней давности никак не мог находиться в измученном худом мужчине, заросшем бородой, как старый дуб мхом. Но это был он — его запах, его голос. Его «милая, милая»…

Признаться, раньше они, хоть и спали в одной кровати, но друг друга совершенно не понимали. Зато теперь, когда она начала мяукать и бегать на четырёх лапах, в доме наступила идиллия. Он поил ее молоком и гладил. Она грелась на солнце, а ночью мурчала у него на груди. Никто никому не перечил.

Она, правда, не была уверена, что он узнал ее. Сначала это обижало, но обида быстро проходила — втягивалась в пейзаж скелетированного Ленинграда, рвущегося в небо худым Петропавловским шпилем, вывязывалась в ледяной узор на окнах. Вытекала из маленькой кошачьей головы куда-то в блюдце с драгоценным молоком.

— Милая, — шептал он. — Милая.

А она рассказывала ему про далекие звезды, про нетающее солнце, про серое платье на своём кошачьем языке и тут же забывала сказанное.


End file.
